Birthday Cake
by Meicdon13
Summary: Part 1 of the Strip series. Cross dressing, ONESHOT, AU :: It's Sanzo's birthday and he feels a little down so his friends bring him to the bar. Then, they hire a stripper to surprise the blond and things...get carried away. :: Sanzo x Kougaiji


**Author's Note : **We now take a break from our scheduled NaNo-ing to give you a Sanzo birthday fic! Please do not ask me where this came from; I don't know myself.

**Warnings : **AU. Umm…foodplay? And…strippers. And sex. Loads of man-on-man buttsex.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Saiyuki. Whatever gave you that idea?

Self-beta. All fuck-ups are mine.

* * *

**BIRTHDAY CAKE**

Sanzo was at the bar, drinking himself into oblivion while Gojyo and Hakkai danced the night away. Goku sat beside him and sipped from his club soda, golden eyes watching the mass of people on the dance floor. After a few minutes, he glanced at his guardian and worked up the courage to speak.

"Sanzo, are you happy? It's your birthday, after all."

The question was unexpected and the blond closed his purple eyes for a moment before answering. "I suppose I'm as happy as I'll ever be," he replied shortly.

And really, there was no reason for him to be _un_happy. Business was doing well, he had finally gotten a new condo last month, Goku had graduated from college, and Gojyo and Hakkai had finally gotten engaged.

But aside from those shining moments during the past year, everything else seemed…neutral. Boring. Nothing. As if he was doomed to simply go through the motions of life and just wish for _something_ to happen. Sanzo felt useless and this birthday simply served as a reminder of one whole year wasted. Annoyed at his depressed state, the blond downed another glass of beer.

Gojyo and Hakkai came back from the dance floor, both of them slightly sweaty, Gojyo's hand slung around Hakkai's shoulders. "Come on," the redhead said. "Me and 'Kai got us a private room near the back of the bar. We can get drunk and pass out there." The redhead grinned at Goku and Sanzo.

"You mean the three of you can get drunk and pass out," Goku clarified as he got off the barstool. "I can only watch and then drive us home."

"Goku, you know I don't get drunk," Hakkai said with a smile. "And I'll be the one driving. It _is_ my car, after all."

When Sanzo made no move to get up, the shorter brunet tugged on his arm. With a sigh, the blond scowled and followed his friends to the room that Gojyo and Hakkai had gotten. He knew he let the brown-haired young man get away with a lot of things. One of them was the ability to steer the purple-eyed man wherever Goku wanted him to go.

The rooms they were headed towards were along the back of the bar. They were for customers who wanted privacy or somewhere to talk without having to shout to be heard over the loud pounding music. And, if you paid the right people, hookers or strippers could be introduced. Sanzo hoped that his friends hadn't planned on anything stupid like that.

They settled down on the comfortable couch, drinks and food on the round table in front of them. There was a small cabinet beside the sofa, filled with cigarettes, condoms, tissues, and other things. As the night went on, Sanzo and Gojyo slowly got drunker while Hakkai and Goku watched. The four friends laughed and joked around and the blond thought that it wasn't such a crappy birthday after all. Though he would _never_ say that out loud.

Suddenly, there was a knock and the door opened, revealing one of the bartenders. "Here's your cake," he said as he pulled in a huge cake on a cart after him. Another bartender helped him and they placed the monstrous dessert by the table. As quickly they appeared, they left, closing the door behind them.

"What the fuck?" Sanzo began, blinking at the cake. It was white and had designs traced on it with pale pink icing.

"We took the liberty of ordering a cake for you," Hakkai explained, barely containing his laughter at the expression on the blond's face. Gojyo and Goku, on the other hand, didn't even bother. The redhead was clutching his stomach and the brunet was leaning against the older man's side.

Suddenly, sexy sensual music filled the room, drowning out the faint sounds of the club's music outside. To Sanzo's immense horror, the top of the cake opened, revealing that the entire thing was actually a cardboard fake covered in icing. A figure rose out of the entire thing, balancing on the cart.

The stripper had her back to them, long maroon hair cascading down her back. Her tanned skin shone dully in the dim lights of the room. She was wearing a sheer dark burgundy chemise with matching stockings, garter belt, and G-string.

Then she climbed off the cart—her back still to them—and began dancing. The blond dimly noted that she was wearing burgundy stilettos. The stripper, or maybe she was a prostitute, threw her hands up above her head, swaying her hips to the music.

When she turned around, Sanzo almost choked. The stripper was a male. Silver nipple clamps and small silver earrings glinted in the room's light. Slowly, the stripper walked towards the blond, stopping only a few inches away. He leaned forward and draped his arms around Sanzo's neck, tilted his head, smiled seductively, and said, "Happy birthday, blondie."

Shocked, Sanzo couldn't do anything but blink. His three friends were in fits of laughter and it was all that Gojyo could do to speak. "Sorry about that, man. We really couldn't resist."

"You should see your face," Goku choked out.

A scowl formed on Sanzo's face as he glared at his so-called 'friends'. Some friends they were. His scowl grew deeper as their laughter grew louder. He was about to start shouting at them when an idea occurred to him. _I'll show them_, he thought. _We'll see who gets the last laugh._ Making up his mind, he placed his hands on the stripper's hips and pulled the redhead onto his lap.

Before anyone could say anything, Sanzo grabbed the back of the redhead's head and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes, broken only by the music that was still playing and a few moans from the kissing duo.

Hakkai suddenly stood up and began making his way to the door. "Come on guys, we should give Sanzo some alone time," he said as he stepped outside. Gojyo and Goku quickly followed, the younger man, grinning at the blond before he closed the door behind him.

Sanzo pulled back for air, noting that the stripper's eyes were lilac. And how the pupils were dilated. They were both silent for a few seconds until the redhead smirked and said, "So…you got a name?"

"Sanzo," the blond replied. "You?"

"Kougaiji." One of the redhead's hands moved from its position to trail down Sanzo's chest, stroking the skin exposed by the half-unbuttoned shirt the blond wore. "So, Sanzo…Are you going to do anything else besides kiss me? Or were you only putting on a show for your friends?"

Sanzo stayed silent for a moment, thinking. He hadn't had a good fuck in a while and Kougaiji was hot and looked like he was willing. Plus the sexy outfit was turning him on more than it should have. The purple-eyed man smirked. "Depends. How far are you willing to go?" One hand made its way lower to cup the redhead's ass.

"I _was_ paid to go all the way," Kougaiji admitted. "And I'm feeling pretty lucky that my client is hot." He nibbled on Sanzo's ear for emphasis.

Smirking, Sanzo pulled back Kougaiji's head and captured the redhead's lips once again with his own. Moaning, the stripper ground his growing erection against Sanzo's, his hands fisting in blond hair. He opened his mouth and Sanzo immediately delved his tongue inside the warm cavern, twisting the slick muscle with Kougaiji's own tongue.

Pulling back again, the blond moved to lay the redhead down onto the couch. Supporting his weight on one forearm, he used his other hand to rub circles on Kougaiji's abdomen, rubbing the material of the chemise against the tanned skin. "Keep this on?"

Kougaiji spread his legs, throwing one over the back of the couch and letting the other one rest one the floor. "Anything you want," he said huskily. "Now hurry up. Lube's in the cabinet." Sanzo could see the tip of the redhead's erection peeking out of his G-string.

The blond bent down and tongued it through the material of the G-string. Moaning, the stripper buried his hands in golden hair, hips thrusting up into Sanzo's mouth. The blond held down Kougaiji's hips and extended his arm but instead of reaching for the lube, he swiped a dollop of icing from the giant fake cake. "Is this real?" he asked the flushed redhead beneath him, glancing at the icing on his finger.

"It is," Kougaiji panted.

"Good." He pushed up the chemise so that the material was bunching up beneath the redhead's arms. He smeared the icing all over the stripper's torso and methodically began to lick it up. His hands wandered lower and they kneaded the firm flesh on Kougaiji's ass as he licked.

"Sa-Sanzo…" the redhead moaned, hands clutching at the fabric of the blond's shirt. "Oh shit…Stop teasing…"

"Feeling horny?" the purple-eyed man inquired, one hand moving to probe at the redhead's entrance. He nipped then suckled on one caramel-colored nipple.

Another hitched moan escaped the redhead. "Yes, dammit…"

Deciding that his trapped erection needed some relief, Sanzo undid his fly and pulled down his jeans until they bunched up at his knees. He leaned over Kougaiji and opened the cabinet by the sofa with one hand. The stripper took the opportunity to fully open the blond's shirt and lick a nipple.

Grabbing the lube and a condom, Sanzo knelt back on the couch. Instead of taking off Kougaiji's G-string, he simply pulled it aside and thrust a lube-slicked finger into the stripper. A wordless cry escaped Kougaiji, his lilac eyes wide in surprise. Soon enough, he was thrusting back against the finger and Sanzo quickly added a second and a third one.

The blond quickly rolled the condom onto his member and coated it with lube. Without any warning, he entered the body beneath him in one smooth thrust. Kougaiji arched up beneath him, arms automatically wrapping themselves around Sanzo as the purple-eyed man began to move, moving in and out of the stripper.

They moaned and panted and gasped and cursed. Kougaiji bit down on Sanzo's ear and the blond retaliated by nipping and sucking on the redhead's throat. Heat was pooling in Sanzo's groin and he slammed into Kougaiji harder and faster.

Silk rubbed against his heated skin and when the redhead captured his mouth with his own, Sanzo came hard. Kougaiji came soon after, body shuddering with the force of his orgasm.

His breathing uneven, the blond pulled out of Kougaiji and ended up lying down on top of the redhead. He was about to get off the stripper when arms went around his waist and held him there.

"Stay?" Kougaiji asked softly. "You know, just for a while."

There was a pause before Sanzo answered, "Sure."


End file.
